mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Radioactive Uber Clan
The Radioactive Uber Clan is a children's clubhouse where cartoon characters gather to pretend to formulate plans to ruin the streams. Their leader is apparently Popeye the Sailor. The members all end their messages with #MAKEBELIEVE. Members The other members revealed themselves to the stream long after Albert's BANHAMMERment. Popeye the Sailor is apparently the leader of the group. Felix The Cat made himself known when he sent death threats to the MODs. Albert is just a part of the clan, everyone already knows who he is. Jabberjaw is a new addition to the team, (if Kurt Angle doesn't count) who made his own attempt to ruin the streams. It was revealed later that Betty Boop was also a member but betrayed the clan and was replaced by Mr. Rogers. (For some reason her betrayal was attributed to Ambush Bug). On 10/29/13 they posted a dumb video revealing even more of their members, and threatened Mike to ban Bern or they will kill Steve and stuff. Also apparently #MAKEBELIEVE is a clothing company, now what could that possibly mean? History The group became known to the stream after the BANHAMMERment of Fat Albert, when they threatened to ruin the streams in retaliation. So far they haven't been much of a threat, only sending silly messages to various people threatening to send Felix the Cat to assassinate them. Recently however, Felix the Cat has successfully screwed up the twitch chat (That was mostly League of Legends, but hey) and caused the stream to crash. They have also gained a new member in the name of Jabberjaw, It is unknown what they are planning to do next. Propaganda The RUC makes lots of propaganda to boost support for their side... so far none of it is working. They like to portray themselves as the "heroes" when if one takes a closer look at their history and actions, they've committed several atrocities and crimes against humanity that they can't possibly justify their own actions. An excerpt from their wiki: "The Radioactive Uber Clan is an army of people with a common goal: T''o purge the world of the unwanted'' and save the Internet." So essentially they're Nazis, and anyone they don't like are the Jews. Scroll down to the Gallery of Propaganda to witness the trainwreck themselves. Recent Attacks The Radioactive Uber Clan has been fairly successful in at the very least disrupting Mike's streams, mainly through crashing or disconnection and such. Felix the Cat has also managed to create the Disco Rave Party in Mike's OBS, weakening his ability to stream. On October 19th, 2013, the Radioactive Uber Clan performed a raid on the stream's prestream chat, where they have also revealed Kurt Angle as a new member of their entourage besides the usual Deathtobern accounts. During the stream (or lack therof), they've managed to completely destroy Mike's ability to stream, having it crash every few seconds. This got to the point where he just gave up and turned in for the night, leaving Cesar to stream for the rest of the time and leaving the RUC members to gloat about their victory.| t Other Recent Stuff They stopped bribing Mike with a Wii U and now they're using an Xbox One. really. The RUC decided to go strike Steve's stream recently by sending him a NSFW link, getting him to click on it, and then reporting him to twitch to get him banned. LULALBERTUSOCLEVER#MAKECHEESE AMIRITE On 12/17/13 They made a new video that claims that Bern killed their fellow member Merlin the Wizard (even though he died from old age). They mourn his death even though they were fucking abusive towards Merlin before. Oh, and they claimed she also works with Albert Wesker for COMPLETE GLOBAL SATURATION. they have their own forums now, go troll please http://ruc.createaforum.com/index.php http://ruc.wikia.com/wiki/Radioactive_Uber_Wiki also their own wiki. I got banned, top lel. LOADS OF PROPAGANDA. Gallery of Propaganda Just so you know, you should not buy into their poorly researched, biased shit. propaganda1.png|Lies propaganda2.png|more lies propaganda3.png|do people seriously buy this? propaganda4.png|He's anything BUT calm, cool, and collected propaganda5.png|But Merlin died from old age, dammit Propaganda6.png|Sounds like something a capitalist would say NO NOT BINGO!.png|Don't you dare drag Bingo into this! propaganda7.png|They sure had a lot of sex in their minds when they wrote these. Propaganda8.png|implying Albert is any good with technology when he can't even dox people properly propaganda9.png|His imagination runs wild yet again propaganda10.png|"Always tells the truth" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Category:Mikennemonic Category:Groups Category:Radioactive Uber Clan